


Bjorn is Love

by Fluffy47323



Category: Pastel Sims, Shrek, The Sims (Video Games), bjorn - Fandom, sims - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It's Bjorno, It's not delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy47323/pseuds/Fluffy47323
Summary: Bjorn is loveFor Pastel SimsYou go gurrrl





	Bjorn is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shrek is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306420) by Idek. 



**not my story, just edited  
***Love you Tabitha

>I was only seventeen years old  
>I loved Bjorn so much, I owned all the Sims games and merchandise  
>I pray to Bjorn every night, thanking him for the life I have been given  
>"Bjorn is love", I say, "Bjorn is life"  
>My dad hears me and calls my therapist  
>He is obviously jealous of my devotion to Bjorn  
>I called him a c u n t  
>He slaps me and sends me to my room  
>I am crying now, because my face hurts  
>I go into my bed and it is very cold  
>I feel a warmth moving towards me  
>I fell something touch me  
>It's Bjorn  
>I am so happy  
>He whispers into my ear, "It's pronounced b-yorn"  
>He grabs me with his powerful pixelated hands and puts me on my hands and knees  
>I'm ready  
>I spread my ass cheeks for Bjorn  
>He penetrates my butthole  
>I'm gay, but I do it for Bjorn  
>I can feel my anus tearing as my eyes start to water  
>I push against his force  
>I want to please Bjorn  
>He roars a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love  
>My dad walks in  
>Bjorn looks him deep in the eyes and says, "It's not delivery, it's B J O R N O"  
>Bjorn leaves through my window  
Bjorn is love, Bjorn is life.


End file.
